Runaway Love
by MaziMe
Summary: She felt like he made the biggest mistake of his life when she saw herself in that dress. She was nothing. And he was everything. Should she feel that way? Was it just her nerves? Or was it something else...? Silentshipping.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

* * *

Chapter One

The tall figure strolled, in the moonlight, towards the glossy black door of the warm little house. He knocked three times before stepping back.

A minute later, a beautiful young woman opened the door, apron on and oven gloves in hand.

"Seto?" She asked.

The figure nodded and scooped her up in his arms. How he missed her cupcake scent, her smooth skin and her sweet voice!

"I thought you weren't back until next January! I missed you so much!" She dropped her gloves and raked her elfin hands through his silky brown locks as their lips collided in a flurry of passion. She hadn't seen her lover for almost a year. It broke her heart when he said he had to leave Domino. They slowly released out of each other's embrace as Serenity led him inside.

"I missed you too Serenity." Was the cold reply. "I'm here for a reason though."

Serenity looked surprised and motioned for him to sit on the black leather couch next to her. He gazed into her hazel eyes and continued.

"I know we've been apart for ten months but... You won't believe how much of a think I've had over this... I know it seems like we hardly know each other anymore since we hardly talked but I really do love you. These six years with you have taught me how to it feels to have someone who really cares about you, apart from Mokuba, and you don't know how amazing you are. I mean, you actually made me get over my babyish rivalry with your brother."

Serenity starting giggling. "Yes, with a lot of bribing!"

Seto cracked a tiny smile too. Well, it more of a smirk but still, it counted for the guy!

"All you did, was make Joey a few three-foot long subway sandwiches and give me an amazing, beautiful woman who loves me for me and whom I can also love." He moved closer towards her, pulling the young woman into his lap. "Then again, twenty sandwiches is a lot of food..." They kissed again, as one of his hands wove through her auburn hair while the other pulled her waist closer to his. Serenity firmly placed her hands around his long neck as she pressed her lithe figure against his. Softly, he began to nibble on her bottom lip. She got the hint, opening her soft lips to let him wander inside her mouth. Oh, how they missed this!

A few minutes later, they pulled away, breathless. "I love you!" They exclaimed simultaneously. They both laughed at this. No matter how long they were kept apart, they always came out with their confessions at the same time.

"Well, now that I'm sure of that, will you, Serenity Arabella Wheeler, marry me?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a gorgeous engagement ring. The sapphire in the center was surrounded by the two curving silver bands. She couldn't guess how much it cost! It probably didn't put a dint in Seto's fortune, but it was still so beautiful!

Tears began to fall as she screamed, "YES!"

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Joey came banging down the stairs in his boxers and a plain white shirt, to see his baby sister frenching her egotistical boyfriend as he slipped a ring onto her finger. The two broke apart for air as Serenity buried her head into his neck.

"Kaiba? What da hell are you doin' back here? You're meant ta be in freakin' Europe! Not gettin' fresh wid ma baby sista!"

"Joey, look! We're getting married!" Serenity rose from her fiancé's lap, bounding over to her big brother to show off the ring. When he saw it, Joey couldn't help but let out a whistle.

"Youse are gettin' married? When was dis decided? Why wasn't I told?" He was flabbergasted, upset and downright confused. Who did Moneybags think he was, to come waltzing into his home and whisk his sister off to his fancy mansion?

"For your information, I was in Europe. We finished work early and the parks are just getting a few touch-ups until a representative can open them up. I decided now was a good time to come home and tie the knot with my lovely little maiden. It was decided just a few moments ago before you came stomping down and technically, you would've been the first person who was told since you were upstairs sleeping... Or I presume since we are in the presence of a lovely lady."

"Seto!" Serenity giggled.

Joey crossed his arms and glared at his future brother-in-law (boy, did he wish otherwise!). "What're you implyin' moneybags? Youse betta not be tinkin' I jack off! I AIN'T A PORN ADDICT HERE!"

Suddenly, a sharp cry resonated through the walls. "Oops," Joey whispered.

"JOSEPH! What have you done! I just got him to sleep!" A second later, a very disheveled Mai marched down the stairs, in a black dressing gown, a bundle in her arms. The bundle of blankets seemed to be the source of the noise. "No, no baby, don't cry. It's okay, it's okay. Shhhh." Mai's once bright violet eyes had faded and there were dark bags underneath them, along with a few wrinkles, making her seem a lot older than twenty-six! She started to rock the child in her arms as she raised her head to glare at her husband of two years. "Look what you've done." She hissed. "You know how difficult it is to get Lucas to sleep!" Her eyes fell on Serenity. "What is he babbling about now?"

Serenity turned to Seto, who stood there, wide-eyed and frozen. "When did you get a nephew?"

"He was born four days ago, and boy is he trouble! Just like your daddy, aren't you?" Mai cooed at her adorable baby boy. She'd always wanted to be a mother. When she found out she was pregnant with Lucas, everything got scary. She didn't think Joey would be very happy if, out of the blue, there came a child and got rid of all the attention he got from her. She didn't think to tell him until she was six months along. She didn't think to buy pregnancy vitamins or see a gynecologist until then either. Labor was difficult and the doctors didn't think she could get through it. But the thought of her baby growing without a mother (and with a baboon of a father instead) gave her the will to fight on.

"My question still hasn't been answered though. What were you shouting about?"

"Your husband just found out that he's lost his little sister to me." Seto stated proudly.

Mai was astonished. "What? Do you mean..." Serenity nodded. "You do? Eeeeehh! This is so exciting! If I was a little less fat, I'd love to be a bridesmaid! Show me the ring!"

Serenity gave her hand as the girls both squealed quietly so they didn't awake their little bundle of joy. Serenity was never happier. Her lover had come home three months early and proposed! She felt a hand snake around her waist and smiled at her fiancé. "I love you" wasn't enough. Instead, she turned her whole body towards him and captured his lips with so much love and passion, it shook the world.

* * *

**Mazi: There ya go! One thousand, two hundred and fifty-five words for the first chapter!**

**Bambi: Kinda short, but who cares? It's like our very own little prologue!**

**Mazi: No, it's the first chapter of our story. I'd also just like to clarify the ages of the characters! Seto is twenty-four, Serenity is twenty-two, Joey is twenty-three, Mai is twenty-six, Yugi and the rest of gang (whoever we bother to mention) are all twenty-three, Mokuba is seventeen and if we mention anyone else, we'll put their age in. As a side note, we've chosen Domino City to replace New York. Domino just reminds us so much of it, we had to do that!**

**Bambi: Yah! And where it says 'her cupcake scent'... Basically Serenity smells like cupcakes... Read and review peoplez!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

* * *

Chapter Two

Mokuba Kaiba walked out to the garden. The land stretched as far as the eye could see. Now, there were dozens of silk covered chairs before the large red brick archway, where soon, his big brother Seto would be married. The archway had been intricately decorated with streams of white ribbons and bluebells as the priest rehearsed his part.

Mokuba straightened a few baby blue ribbons around the chairs and joined Seto near the woods. "What's wrong Seto?"

His brother simply stared into space. A few moments later he replied, "I'll need to get a gate."

"What for?"

Seto stared at him as if the answer was obvious. "Well, would you like your child to get lost in this mess of trees?"

A laugh behind them cut their conversation short. "I think da word youse are looking for, is **children. **Serenity always wanted about three kids. Nice ta know you actually **care** about something like dat douh."

"Well Joseph, as long as the first is a boy, she can however many children she wants." Seto joked. The two rivals seemed to have become what we would call friends. But the two were so stubborn and only settled for "acquaintances."

"And if it's a girl?" Joey raised an eyebrow, suddenly turning serious.

"I'll be fine with that but if she wants a boy, we'll try again. Until Serenity's had enough that is." Seto gazed at the perfect blue sky. Nothing could ruin this day. Not even Pegasus! Speaking of the man, rumor has it that he had recen-

"Kaiba-boy! Woohoo!" The lanky thirty year old waved. "Ah, young love, isn't is wonderful? Hey, Cecilia?"

"CECILIA?!" The three men gasped. Wasn't she dead? That crazed widower brought his wife back to life? This couldn't be!

"Daddy's friends are funny!" A small child giggled. "Pick me up, pick me up! I wanna be a Pegasus!" She definitely looked rather cute in her small lilac dress! It had a mesh skirt that flared outwards like a tutu, with an appliqué rose design at the top. Her blonde curls were pushed back by a sparkly white headband with a large purple butterfly on it and her bright blue eyes, if one looked close enough, were sprinkled with dots of chestnut-brown here and there.

He scooped the little girl and hoisted her onto his shoulders saying, "Soon my darling, you will be a real Pegasus and fly amongst the clouds."

Seto was more confused than he'd ever been! What the hell was this! "Pegasus, what the hell do you think you're doing here? You weren't invited to **my** wedding."

Pegasus gasped. "Kaiba-boy! May I remind you, there is a child but five upon my shoulders!"

"Cut the chit-chat! Why are you here?" He glared back.

"I wanted you to meet Cecilia! She's my biological daughter! Don't bother asking how because it's called the Shadow Realm."

"Wait a mo! So, youse are sayin' your daughter, who's only five, was in dat Shadow Realm?" Joey interrupted, scratching his head.

Pegasus' silly smile faltered to a forlorn frown. "Cecilia, do you see that young woman over there?" He said, letting the child off his shoulders and pointing to Rebecca Hawkins. She was best friends with Mokuba as they met in high school just three years ago. Over the years, she had grown large curves but kept them modestly, like today she was clad in a dark blue taffeta gown with a sweetheart neckline. The dress flared very slightly at the bottom and was decorated with a rose corsage at the waist and a cascading frill on the left-hand side. Her hair was lifted into a bun with her short bangs left out and her glasses sat on her nose giving her an elfish, sexy look. But at the tender age of seventeen, her and Mokuba both secretly hoped there could be something a little more in their relationship.

"Yes daddy." The child beamed.

"Go talk to her, she looks as if she needs a friend!"

As the young Cecilia skipped over to Rebecca, Pegasus turned around to face the three brothers (well, two brothers and an in-law). "In a way Joseph, yes. Seven years ago, just after our little Duelist Kingdom fiasco, her mother, Cecilia, was somehow able to take me there so we could see each other. It wasn't just her soul, but her whole being. Turns out the body I had buried was an effigy and her real body had been stolen by an evil being. She has been taken care of though. There was a few other people taken for reasons only Ra knows why, but they are civilized and clean. Two years later, she... began to grow. From the midriff, that is. Quite a while later, another Cecilia came and as soon as I awoke, I felt a small body on my chest. I looked down, and lo and behold! It was our child! Turns out, newborns have such pure souls that they can leave the Shadow Realm. I'm trying to find a way to get my wife back but it's hard! Maybe I can get Yugi to help me."

The boys were confused. Very confused. First of all, who did Pegasus think he was to barge into this private wedding? Secondly, if he were to succeed in bringing his wife back, wouldn't it be strange to have both your partner **and** child called Cecilia? Finally, why would Seto want to meet a child who had been conceived in the Shadow Realm?

Pegasus continued to look downwards, this time in thought. "Oh well, let's get on with the wedding!"

Seto glared at him for his cheerfulness. "Yes, let's."

* * *

"Oh Serenity, you look beautiful!" Mai gushed as she fixed the tiara into the bride's hair. It was pulled into a thick braid that sat on her right shoulder with bluebells circling it. The tiara held a veil that Serenity decided to keep behind her head.

"Aty 'Wen bu-ti-fa!" The eight month old Lucas babbled. "Mama bu-ti-fa!"

"You are so adorable! Seriously, he's got good taste in girls Mai!" Téa teased.

Lucas pointed a stubby finger to her and grinned. "Aty Ti-Ta bu-ti-fa!"

Her and Mai were both bridesmaids and were wearing baby blue gowns. They had sweetheart necklines, ruche bodices, beaded appliqué on the waistband and draped ruffles that reached the floor. Mai's hair was pulled into a braided chignon with a few bangs left out as Téa sorted her own shoulder length hair into a messy bun. Little Lucas was in a gray suit with a charming red bow tie. His straight blonde locks and violet eyes shined with delight as he bounced around in excitement in his high chair.

Serenity turned around to stare at the woman in the mirror.

_'Oh my god.'_

Nothing was perfect. Nothing. But the way she felt about Seto was as if he was perfect. He loved her and cared about her. He worked as fast as he could to come back and surprise her. He'd kept secrets about the upcoming event. Secrets that she couldn't wait to unveil. One of them, being the dress.

She hadn't seen the dress until this very moment. It was the most beautiful piece of cloth she'd ever seen! The taffeta gown had a fully embellished bodice, encrusted with Swarovski crystals, which transitioned into a dramatic bustled skirt with a balloon hemline. Some finishing touches included a sweetheart neckline and the corset closure having many more Swarovski crystals as buttons. "It's beautiful!"

"I know! Here's your bouquet!" Téa handed her the bunch of bluebells and white roses when a tear fell from her eye. "Hey, what's wrong?" She asked laying a hand on her pale shoulder.

Lucas stopped bouncing and stared at his Auntie Serenity. Why was she crying? Was she sad because she had to leave him when she went to live with her king? Or did the king have to go fight the evil dragon?

"Ati 'Wen cwying!" Tears came to his own eyes as Mai scooped him up and gave him a loving kiss. She walked up to Serenity and asked, "What's up hon'? C'mon! You're getting married, don't cry!"

Serenity looked up and whispered, "What if I'm not good enough for him?"

"WHAT?!" Téa and Mai screeched, worry evident in their voices.

"I mean, look at me! He's so "wow" and I'm so "eww!" He's obviously going to get bored of me and go off with someone else! I wouldn't blame him..."

Mai glared at her, anger lining her violet eyes as she hissed, "He wouldn't think that! Think about all the things he's done for you! Do you think he would've kept you if he thought you were boring? You're brilliant Serenity. Don't you think he sees that?"

"He obviously just feels sorry for me!"

"What're you talking about? Are you insane?" Téa screamed. "We all know that Kaiba could never feel sorry for anyone!"

Mai chipped in with, "If he does anything to hurt you though, I will personally kill him! But I highly doubt he would... He's so caring and thoughtful... And he loves you so much..."

Her voice lowered to a whisper as Lucas pulled his Auntie into a hug.

Téa stared at the three, gave Serenity a hug and left the room. The bride continued crying her eyes out at how useless she was.

"I'm not going, I'm not marrying him! He deserves better!" She tore the tiara out of her hair and threw it to the ground. She then locked herself in the en-suite bathroom, distressed.

"Serenity! Come out of there!" Mai began banging on the door furiously. "What a bridezilla..."She muttered to Lucas.

He then started to shout, "Ati! Ati! Ba-bee wan' Ati!"

Serenity looked at herself in the mirror, thinking, _'How stupid could anyone get? Seto's everything I'm not, he's perfect. He should be with some rich princess, not me!'_

She stared at the engagement ring on her finger. _'I remember what he said later that night! He said he'd never leave me. That he wants to be with me forever and have children with me! He wants to wake up and see my beautiful face every morning. I guess that's all I want too. But why would he choose me? What is it about me that's so special? Maybe he just chose me because everyone else is taken.'_

"Ati! Ba-bee wan' Ati!"

His cries were breaking her heart! Over these eight months, everyone had come to love Lucas. Especially Serenity. She was so confused, what was happening to her? Was it premenstrual tension? Yeah, that was probably it. Premenstrual tension. Her period was close, that was all. That was why she was acting like this! Stress too. She'd been stressed about how well everything would go, how much sleep everyone was getting for the big day (without thinking of her own) and the fact that her mother refused to come. Her father, she understood since he was in hospital after a very serious operation! But her mother... The woman who raised her and said she'd always be there! Serenity heard it had something to do with her new boyfriend. She was "way too caught up in her new relationship to bother with a wedding!" Now, that was harsh.

Serenity wiped away her tears and unlocked the door.

"Finally! I thought we were gonna have to call the fire brigade to cut you out!" Mai pulled her into a hug after she had settled Lucas back into his comfy high chair. "It's okay! He loves you, can't you see? Look at all he's done for you. He's giving the fairy tale wedding you always wanted! C'mon hon', don't cry now. Shhh... It's okay."

"I'm just so confused and stressed and it's nearly my time of the month! I just don't know what to do!" She wept in her sister's loving arms as they sat on the golden chaise. "I'm scared he'll say no!"

"He won't! He loves you so much Serenity. I can see it in his eyes how much you've changed him." Her tone of voice was a lot slower as she gave a sympathetic smile to her little sister. "Here," she took Lucas out of his high chair, gave him to Serenity and cooed, "Squeeze my little dumpling until you feel better! He's the world's best teddy, aren't you?"

Lucas laughed and Serenity let out a small smile as a few more tears fell.

_'I'm still worried though...'_

* * *

**Mazi: WHOOPEEDOO! Two chappy's already!**

**Bambi: Yep! Now I'm hungry.**

**Mazi: I know! How's about eating all the wedding food!?**

**Bambi: YES! *runs off to the kitchen***

**Mazi: ... Just don't come runnin' to me when Seto 'n' Joey are chasin' ya with knives... Read 'n' Review peeps... Read 'n' Review...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

* * *

Chapter Three

"Joey! Go see if the girls are ready!" Seto commanded as he straightened his jacket.

"No need! I was already going to call him." A new voice stated.

"Well, why don't cha call me den?" Joey slurred.

"I need to talk to you both though! It's about Serenity." Téa grabbed Joey and dragged him to Seto. "Serenity's crying and she keeps saying she's not worth it. Marrying you, I mean."

"What?!" Seto gasped in disbelief. "Joseph, I think you should console her. Tell her... Tell her that I love her. And that she means more than anyone or anything in the world to me." He whispered.

"Okay. I'll bring 'er out as soon as she's ready." He walked off with Téa, leaving Seto in his spot.

_'She can't say no! She means too much to me! If it comes to that, I don't know what I'll do...'_

* * *

Knock, knock!

Mai opened the door and in came Joey and Téa. Serenity was still sitting on the chaise, clinging onto Lucas and crying into his fluffy hair. Fortunately, she wasn't wearing a lot of mascara so she didn't look like a clown...

"Serenity! Hey, don't cry... Youse are gettin' married!" Joey started to stroke her back and handed the very stunned Lucas back to Mai.

"But Joey... What if... He says... No?"

Her cries and hiccups made it harder for Joey to hear her, but when her words registered in his head, he shouted out, "SERENITY! Dat stuck-up prick loves you! You mean more ta him dan you tink! He even said so himself!" He pulled Serenity into a hug as she wiped her tears away.

"He did?" She whispered.

"Yes, he did. Now c'mon, let's get cha ready for ya weddin'!"

* * *

Seto stood at the altar, the priest in front of him, Mokuba to his left, Mai and Téa to his right and all their friends and family (mostly Serenity's, Seto only had a few civil aunts, uncles and cousins from Gozaburo's side) behind them. It was four o'clock now, since Serenity had her little drama episode inside, causing things to fall behind.

He sighed and stared down at the marble step as the giant glass doors behind him finally opened. Everyone apart from him, turned to catch a glimpse of the beauty this beast would hold until the end of time. A few gasps circled the garden; murmurs reached his ears; what happened? Did she leave, with just a note left on the table?

No! That wouldn't happen, she was better than that. She would have called him to see her, right?

A minute later, he could feel a soft, small hand in his. _'She didn't leave me?'_

Her smile was like the sun; bright and full of life. But it wasn't a smile on her sweet lips. She was crying. He pulled her into a hug, whispering in her hair, "It's okay, come on don't cry. I love you so much Serenity. You're all I need and all I want in my life." He wiped her tears away and softly kissed her lips. A beautiful smile found its way to them as they both thought,_ 'Finally, bliss.'_

The priest started his speech as the two held hands and stared into each other's eyes.

_'She's so beautiful. I can't do this, she deserves more than me. No! What am I thinking? I've worked so hard for her and now I'm just going to throw her away?' _He gazed at her creamy neck._ 'She's wearing it. My mother's pearl necklace!' _The necklace was one of Seto's prize possessions; his mother had worn on it on her wedding day and every single day after that. Whenever Seto couldn't sleep, he'd take out that necklace and breath in his mother's scent: bluebells. That was why he chose such a flower for his wedding day.

_'Look at him. He's so handsome. I can't believe he loves **me! **What was I thinking, "I'm not worth him?" If he loves me, then I'm obviously worth it, right?'_

"If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else forever hold his peace." The priest looked over his spectacles to see everyone staring at the couple in front of him. The two raised their heads to look at Joey, then Tristan (who was sat with a very familiar girl) and finally Duke (who also had a familiar face hanging onto his shoulder). Everything was silent.

The priest turned to Seto. "I must and charge you both, as ye will answer at the dreadful Day of Judgment when the secrets of all hearts shall be disclosed, that if either of you know of any impediment, why ye may not be lawfully joined together in matrimony, ye do now confess it. For be ye well assured, that if any persons are joined together other than as God's word doth allow, their marriage is not lawful."

The two stayed silent as they continued to stare at one another, stroking each other's hands.

"Doth thou, Seto Fujiwara Kaiba, have this woman to be thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony? Doth thou promise to love her, comfort her, honour her, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"

"I do."

The priest turned to Serenity. "Doth thou, Serenity Arabella Wheeler, have this man to be thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony? Doth thou promise to love him, comfort him, honour him, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"

She smiled. "I do."

The priest nodded with a fatherly smile and said, "Who giveth this woman to be married to this man?"

"I am dat person." Joey rose from his seat with a smirk.

"Doth thou, willingly, give this woman to this man?"

"I do." His smirk rose into a smile as he gave a cheeky thumbs up to the two.

The priest then placed his hand atop Seto's which had a hold of Serenity's. "Repeat after me. I Seto,"

Seto sighed, "I Seto,"

"Take thee Serenity,"

"Take thee Serenity,"

"To be my lawfully wedded wife,"

"To be my lawfully wedded wife,"

"To have and to hold from this day forward,"

"To have and to hold from this day forward,"

"For better for worse,"

"For better for worse,"

"For richer for poorer,"

"For richer for poorer,"

"In sickness and in health,"

"In sickness and in health,"

"To love and to cherish,"

"To love and to cherish,"

"Till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance,"

"Till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance,"

"And thereto I plight thee my troth."

"And thereto I plight thee my troth."

Serenity had to bite her lips to stop the tears.

The priest turned to her. "Repeat after me. I Serenity,"

"I... Serenity,"

"Take thee Seto,"

"Take thee Seto,"

"To be my lawfully wedded husband,"

"To be my lawfully wedded husband,"

"To have and to hold from this day forward,"

"To have and to hold from this day forward,"

"For better for worse,"

"For better for worse,"

"For richer for poorer,"

"For richer for poorer,"

"In sickness and in health,"

"In sickness and in health,"

"To love and to cherish,"

"To love and to cherish,"

"Till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance,"

"Till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance,"

"And thereto I plight thee my troth."

"And thereto... I plight thee... My troth." By now, the tears were streaming down Serenity's soft face as Seto pulled her into his warm embrace. His soft, husky voice whispered, "Don't cry like this. I love you so much Serenity, and I don't like to see you hurting."

The priest handed him the golden band with five diamond studs circling it, as Serenity proceeded to wipe away her tears. He held her left hand in his own and slipped the ring onto her third finger. He then raised her hand to his lips, giving it a soft kiss.

The priest then gave Serenity a replica of her ring and she placed it on Seto's third finger. She too, gave Seto's hand a small kiss as the priest opened his mouth yet again (this time, for the last time!).

"With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and woman, husband and wife!"

A large applause went up as the two kissed each other lovingly. Seto pulled Serenity up into his arms as they drew closer. His teeth began to nibble on her lips and she moaned.

"All right, all right, save it for the bedroom..." The priest's eyes widened as he walked off, to see another couple join in holy matrimony.

The two finally broke apart as Joey, Mai (who had a tight hold on Lucas), Yugi, Téa, Mokuba, Rebecca, Tristan, whose date turned out to be Miho, and Duke who had an even tighter hold on his lovely double, Vivian Wong, walked up to them.

"'Ren! I were wondrin' if you were eva gonna stop cryin'! Youse were so emotional..." Joey wiped away a tear as he hugged his little sister tightly.

"Congrats you two!" Yugi shouted over the noise everyone was now making to see the newlyweds. Just as the gang had finished giving hugs and kisses to the two (Seto sported a large kiss mark from Mai), a rather large boulder of a woman stumbled through.

"AUNT GLORIA?!" The Kaiba brothers shrieked. "Who invited you?" Mokuba's teeth began to chatter as he hid behind his big brother.

"Why, you did my little snookums! My, you have grown over the years, haven't you?" She cooed at Mokuba, with her posh accent, as if he were four years old again! She (being rather tall) stared down at Serenity and said, "My, my, she is rather beautiful isn't she? Reminds me of my little princess, Blanche, except not as pretty... Oh Blanche, come and meet your new cousin!"

A girl around eighteen pushed her way into the circle rather arrogantly. Her dress was large, having a crinoline underneath, cream in color and had a **very** low neckline. Her blonde hair was gathered up into an elegant beehive with a few curls hanging beside her ears. She seemed to be rather full of herself, as she jerked her heavy purse out of the crowd, a scowl marking her face.

She smiled sweetly as she saw Seto. "Hello Seto, I trust you've been keeping well?"

"Just fine," He replied coldly, placing his arm around Serenity's slender waist, pulling her closer to himself. "If I may ask, who **exactly** invited you? Serenity and I wrote a strict list on who was and who wasn't invited."

"Does that really matter? What matters is that I'm here because **I** am Blanche Montgomery Kaiba!"

Mokuba pushed past her and questioned, "So?"

Blanche glared and hissed in his ear, "I am better than you, you little runt! You're not even a real Kaiba. You better watch your mouth or you're dead!"

He stepped back, sneering at her. "Whatever. Come on everybody, let's go inside."

"You guys can go; me and Seto want some time to ourselves." Serenity giggled at her husband as he held her close and gave her a long, passionate kiss.

* * *

The ballroom was one of the biggest rooms in the mansion. It had been decorated like one of those eighteenth century balls with the crystal chandeliers, the orchestra playing a bright, yet slow tune, the large windows having its sheer curtains flying about in the cooling wind, and the two figures standing on the balcony in a flurry of passion.

Lips were swollen, buttons were beginning to come undone and hair had been disheveled. The two soon parted as the young man began to kiss his young lady's neck.

"Mokie, stop." She sighed with a small smile. "That tickles!"

Mokuba stopped to look into her green eyes. "Becky!" He groaned, as she ran her hand through his thick, black mane. "I'm in love..."

They kissed, yet again, letting the night's passion fill them.

* * *

"Seto, look outside, on the balcony!"

Indeed, he saw his brother and his new girlfriend outside, but instead of scolding him like he'd usually do when Mokuba brought home a girl, he simply smiled and uttered, "He's finally grown up."

It was soon time for dinner, and everyone was taken to the dining hall. A little later, the maids arrived carrying many, many plates of food for the guests. For starters, it was a thick, creamy tomato and basil soup.

Out of the corner of her eye, Serenity saw Cecilia looking at the soup strangely. "Daddy, why is the soup got leaves in it?"

Pegasus chuckled and replied, "They're not leaves, they're herbs; it makes the food taste better!"

Cecilia giggled at her own curiosity and took a large sip of the warm soup, quenching both her thirst, and her hunger!

The main course was something rather simple: chicken breast stuffed with an array of wild mushrooms and thyme, with crisp, roast potatoes, honey and sour cream as sides. Lucas tried a little, but screwed up his face when he caught the taste of sour cream!

"Icky, dada, icky!" Joey laughed and just squeezed some more crushed chicken (since he only has two teeth) in his mouth, this time covered in honey. Lucas giggled and went, "Ooooh! Weetie!"

Mai smiled proudly as the guests sat around them cooed and giggled at her baby boy!

When everyone was done, Lucas rubbed his face against Joey's chest whining. "Sheepy! I wan' my Pookie!"

Serenity looked at him in pity. She then whispered to him, "But there's still the cake! Auntie 'Ren can't finish it all by herself!"

Lucas' head shot up and he stared at Seto as if to say, "Hand over the cake, bub." He then held up two fingers as if he was holding a gun! (He needs to hang out with his auntie more...)

"CAAAKE! Ba-bee wan' cake!" Lucas was bouncing on Joey's lap, begging to get down. He then crawled the short distance between his daddy and the king. "Kiggy gi' ba-bee cake." He cooed, giving him puppy dog eyes.

Seto pulled him onto his lap, tapped his nose and said, "No."

This time, Lucas held the "gun" to Seto's head (He **really** needs to hang out with his aunt more!). "CAAAKE!"

"You're being very rude to the king, Lucas!" Seto's eyes widened as he continued, "I'm gonna have to give you to the dragon!" Everyone gasped in faux shock, including "Mama", which scared Lucas quite a bit!

"The dragon's going to eat your chubby little cheeks first!" Serenity gasped.

"And then your little fingers! He loves baby's fingers!" Seto then added.

Lucas started to tear up; he was **definitely** scared now! "Cake?"

Everyone "awwed" at his adorable reaction as Seto pulled him into a hug, whispering that he was only joking!

"Lucas, Uncle Seto's not gonna hurt you!" Serenity hushed as reached out to her for a hug.

"Ba-bee wan' cake! Ba-bee wan' Pookie!" He cried, as a tear left his eye.

When Mai took Lucas (and Pookie!) outside to calm him down, the massive four tier cake arrived. To be more specific, it was a giant Victoria sponge, covered in white icing. Black and silver fondant icing created curling branches while a bunch of fondant bluebells sat on a corner of each cubic tier. The topper was a porcelain model of two lovers holding onto each other as they drew closer for a kiss.

The cook handed Kaiba a knife as he got a hold of Serenity's hand. "Ready to cut the cake?" He asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" She grinned as a camera flash went off, followed by a few more.

When the first slice had been cut, the bride and groom fed each other a piece. Some icing landed on Serenity's cheek and she was quite surprised when Seto leant over and kissed it off! Soon, everyone had a piece of cake (including Lucas who was starting to drop off after his rather large piece!) and enjoyed the actual sponge cake rather than the sickly sweet icing!

Everyone was then led back to the ballroom, were the first dance would begin: Seto and Serenity's!

The orchestra started to play At Last by Etta James; the whole room was silent and formed a circle around the happy couple dancing away.

"I love you Serenity."

"I love you too Seto."

They kissed each other softly and Serenity then lay her head against Seto's chest. "Tired already?"

"I've been up since six o'clock in the morning just to get ready for you! I can't help but be tired."

"Well don't worry, we'll be leaving for our honeymoon soon." He kissed the top of her head as Rebecca and Mokuba decided to start dancing. Soon, most of the guests were dancing with a partner apart from Joey and Mai who were cooing at Lucas as he drifted into dreamland after his bottle of warm milk. Pegasus also refrained from dancing as he had no partner; Cecilia was **far** too short and they were both very tired but kept talking and laughing, just like a father and daughter should.

The newlyweds decided to take a break and walked out onto the balcony. Serenity stared up at the night sky in awe; with no street lamps, she could see the many stars above her. Maybe there was another being in all that space. After all, who's to say that there isn't aliens and other strange beings out there?

"What are you thinking about?" Seto asked as he circled his arms around her waist (her back was facing him) and started kissing her soft neck. He lowered himself down to her bare shoulder and lifted her arm to continue his route to her slender fingers. When he reached the wedding band, he said, "Ah! Je vois que quelqu'un a obtenu épousé aujourd'hui!"

Serenity laughed. Seto always sounded cute when spoke French! "All I got was "I see" and "today!" Tell me what the heck you just said!"

"Well," He spun her around so that they were facing each other and their bodies were very close together, "I also see someone hasn't bothered to revise for their French test!"

She giggled, jumped up into his arms and kissed him square on the mouth. Her tongue darted across his lips, only giving him a tease. Her right hand travelled to the hollow behind his ear and pushed on that one spot; he melted. "Now tell me what you said."

""I see someone has gotten married today!" What did you think I said?"

He kissed her neck as she replied, "I don't know. I'm just so tired!"

"It's only seven o'clock! How about we leave in say... Half an hour?" They shifted so that Seto was practically carrying her and Serenity just kept her head resting on his heart.

"Yeah. Seto?"

"Hmm?"

"Where's our honeymoon going to be?"

"That's a secret."

"Aww... Can we go back inside now?"

Seto nodded and carried her back into the ballroom.

"Hey Serenity! Congrats, Miho is so happy for you!" Miho squealed.

"Thanks Miho," Serenity leaned in and whispered, "I hope the best for you and Tristan..." Miho blushed and walked back to her boyfriend after saying her goodbye's.

The two were walking back to Joey and Mai when, "Oh! Is that the little Seto I wanted to raise fifteen years ago? Oh, he's so very handsome!"

"Huh?" Seto turned his head to see a seventy year old woman dressed in a charming green A-line dress that fell to her ankles. Around her neck was a matching green and gold scarf that covered chubby arms. Her thick white hair was pulled back into a bun and her rimmed spectacles sat on her nose.

"Hello Seto. Do you remember me?"

* * *

**Mazi: The longest chapter so far... Hmm... I wonder (teasingly)... Who could this strange person be?**

**Bambi: His mom?**

**Mazi: His mom's not gonna be freakin' seventy if he's twenty-four! Anyway, she... Past away after Mokuba was born.**

**Bambi: Oh. *reads story's notes* Oh! I know who she is. It's-**

**Mazi: *Covers her mouth* Shut up B! Anyway guys, we don't own At Last(one of the best songs EVER!) and we'll have the next chapter out soon! See ya then! Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

* * *

Chapter Four

The old woman smiled and repeated, "Do you remember me? I doubt you would Seto. After all, it has been nearly fifteen years!"

Seto smiled and said, "Hello grandmother." He strolled over to the old woman and embraced her.

"Oh, Seto! I missed you! You're so tall and handsome, just like your father. The last time I saw you, you were already ten but you were so short and adorable!"

"I didn't think you would come!" Seto turned to Serenity and held out his hand. "Grandmother, this is Serenity."

Serenity took his hand as his grandmother gasped, saying, "Well, she certainly is beautiful! You did a marvelous job, picking out the reddest rose on the bush!"

"You never told me about your grandma, Seto!" Serenity stared at him, waiting for an answer.

"Oh, never mind him! He's a man, what do you expect?"

Joey and Mai, who held a sleeping Lucas in her arms, walked up to them. "'Ren, who's dis?"

"My name is Akane Saotome Fujiwara and I am Seto's grandmother. A very proud grandmother. Speaking of, where's my other grandson?" She looked around for Mokuba as Joey and Mai stared at each other in surprise.

"She's his gramma? Like, **real** gramma?" Joey whispered.

"I don't know, but I'm guessing so." Mai replied.

"I think I've found that little fella! Bring him here, I want to meet him and his little friend." Akane pointed to the dance floor where Mokuba had finished waltzing with Rebecca and was now giving her a loving kiss. Seto called him over and he stared at the old woman in front of him.

"Yes Seto?" He asked.

"Mokuba, do you remember me darling?" Akane gazed at her lovable grandson. _'He's changed so much. He used to be a bundle of black hair and tan skin and now he's got a girlfriend. If only I could have kept them!'_

"Should I?"

"Just remember." Seto breathed.

A look of shock pasted itself onto Mokuba's face as he jumped at Akane in a bear hug. "I missed you grandma."

Serenity stared at the two and thought, _'So sweet. If only my parents could be here.' _She felt a hand tug at her's as a voice whispered, "Would you like one last dance Serenity?"

Serenity smiled at Seto and whispered back, "I'll give you as many dances as you want."

* * *

The private jet was about to leave. Everyone gathered outside to see the ecstatic couple off on their honeymoon. Serenity still had no idea where they were going and was very excited! She kissed Lucas once more, who had woken up just in time to see his Auntie 'Wen go. "I gonna miss you Aty!"

"I'll miss you too, Lucas!" She gave him a hug and proceeded to board the jet with Seto. Everyone was still waving even when they'd set off!

Serenity turned to Seto who had a blank expression on his face. He stared at the carpeted floor as Serenity kissed his cheek. He turned towards her and said, "I love you."

Serenity cocked her head to the side and smiled shyly. "Aw! I love you too. Y'know, I still don't know where we're going Seto... Can you tell me now?"

"No." He tapped her nose and kissed her lips as she gave a pout.

"That's not fair Seto! You know everything and I know nothing!"

He sighed, feeling a little sorry for her, "I'll give you a clue. Yellow bird."

"Yellow bird?! Is that all?" Serenity stared at him in disbelief; what kind of a clue was that? He could have at least said what continent! She gave another pout and went through every bird she could think of that was yellow.

"Warbler, Grosbeak, Oriole, Canary- Wait, Canary?" She looked up at Seto in awe as a smirk fell on his lips. "You're taking me to the Canary Islands?!"

From a simple nod, Seto found himself on the floor being squeezed to death by his wife. "Serenity, don't get too excited, it'll take four hours to get there."

She raised her head in confusion. "Doesn't it usually take six to seven hours from Domino?"

He gave her one of those "duh" looks, as if she should already know the answer. "You do know that this is one of my jets, don't you?"

"Oh! I get it now!"

"Do you really?"

"No."

He sighed and pulled her into his lap as he lent against the headboard of the king-size bed. "My jets are a lot faster than any other crappy plane you've ever ridden on. That help?"

"Yes." She kissed his lips tenderly as her hands ran into his hair, earning a deep groan from his throat. Seto pushed harder and his tongue stroked her soft, pink lips, demanding entry. Serenity smiled into the kiss and decided to tease him. She opened her mouth and just as Seto's tongue was about to enter, she closed it again.

He pulled away, breathing heavily. "You tease." She smirked as he continued, "I'm gonna have to sort you out!"

He pounced on her, kissing her passionately as his hands slowly roamed...

* * *

Four hours later, they entered their penthouse by the sea, hair and clothes disheveled. Serenity had taken her hair out of its braid long ago as the bluebells hung around her neck along with her deceased mother-in-law's necklace.

Seto locked the door and gathered Serenity into his arms, bridal-style. He began to smother her neck in kisses, giving her a hickey here and there. He carried her to the bedroom, where scented candles were lit and lay her down on the super king-size bed. He bunched her dress up to her waist, revealing her porcelain skin and white lace stockings held up by a matching garter belt.

_'Someone planned their evening...' _Seto thought, his eyes darkening as he continued to lavish his new wife in love.

Serenity moaned as Seto's fingers reached the soft spot on the nape of her neck. He caught her sweet lips in a fiery kiss. Her fingers ran through his hair as he started to grind against Serenity's warmth. He mentally cursed her white lace panties for being in the way as he unbuttoned her wedding dress.

Soon, it lay on the floor along with Seto's shirt and jacket. Serenity lay there in her white lingerie, blushing like a tomato. "What're you embarrassed about? You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." He kissed her continuously, softly yet passionately. Only **he** could accomplish that.

Seto had soon stripped her and himself.

She then lay there, resting after her first climax, waiting for him to enter her.

* * *

One and a half hours later, Serenity was lying in Seto's arms, naked, just relaxing and enjoying being with the man she loves. She raised her head to look at the ceiling, the **glass** ceiling. The stars were beautiful but they were slowly disappearing as dawn came by (after all, it was six in the morning!).

_'I just want to stay here forever.'_

She turned her head to look at Seto, who was already fast asleep. "Must have been all that excitement..." She muttered to herself, stroking his cheek. "Three rounds and I'm not even tired. Oh well, my hips'll be killing me tomorrow." She snuggled up into his chest and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

**Mazi: And that is it!**

**Bambi: Well, not the end of the story, but ya know! (HI! I'm back from Paris!)**

**Mazi: Yeh, this story's gonna be quite looong...**

**Bambi: If any of you guys think we should raise the rating after what you have just read, please PM us, or put it in your review!**

**Mazi: Yesh! Review please! =3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

* * *

Chapter Five

The sound of birds tweeting their song, waves crashing against the shore and the strong sunlight woke our favorite CEO. He rose from the bed. "Serenity? Where is my little woman?" He sighed and stretched his lean body. As he stretched, he breathed in through his nose.

Pancakes. Blueberry pancakes. He threw the covers off and pulled on the boxers he found on the floor and walked into the bathroom to splash his face with ice cold water. Then, Seto strolled into the kitchen to see Serenity in a white camisole and denim shorts. She stood before the stove, cooking a big breakfast for the both of them.

Through the top, Seto could see a small tattoo in the shape of three decorative letters on her right shoulder blade: SxS. He raised an eyebrow at this and walked over to her. She still had no idea he was behind her and when he snaked his arms around her waist, she jumped and let out a surprised squeal. "Oh! It's just you!"

She turned her head and kissed him sweetly. "Have a nice sleep?"

"Lovely." He rested his head on her shoulder, closed his eyes and continued to breathe in her unexplainable, delicious scent as she continued frying the pancakes. He was slowly falling asleep again until Serenity walked over to the breakfast bar and set eight pancakes onto a large plate, sprinkled them in blueberries, to accompany the ones inside the pancakes, and poured maple syrup all over them.

"Hungry?" She asked.

Seto walked over to sit next to her on the other barstool. He rested his head next to the plate and stared at the pancake tower. "Seto? You're so quiet. What's wrong?" Serenity stroked his bare back and looked into his eyes. "Tell me. I can make it better... Maybe."

He rose up, pulled her into his lap and spoon-fed her a piece of the pancake. "I just missed your smell." He continued to feed her as she leaned against him, loving how warm he felt. "Serenity?"

"Yes Seto?"

"When did you get a tattoo on your shoulder blade?"

She raised her head in surprise. "How do you know I have a tattoo?"

Seto slipped her camisole off and placed a hand on the tattoo, tracing each letter. "I just can't believe I didn't see it last night. What is it?"

"SxS?" He nodded. "It stands for Seto X Serenity. I don't know why I got it really... I'll get it removed if you don't like it!" She blushed and stared at her lap. When she realized her top half was naked, she squeaked, grabbed her camisole and pulled the straps over her shoulders. She was blushing even harder now and Seto couldn't help but chuckle.

"You're so cute!" He stroked her cheek and fed her another piece of pancake. "You don't have to get it removed. I like it."

She buried her head into his chest and smiled. He was amazing! "Let me feed you now!"

* * *

When breakfast was finished (and Seto finally pulled on a pair jeans), the two headed out to the beach in front of the house. Straight away, Serenity ran into the aquamarine sea, pulling Seto along.

"Let's have a water fight!" She giggled, childishly throwing salty water at her mature husband.

"'Ren! Stop it. Now!" He shouted back, grabbing her hands and smirking as she failed to throw anymore water on him.

"But I wanna play!" She eyed the volleyball net next to the palm trees and smiled cheekily. "Can we play volleyball?" The thing was, Seto was (and excuse our language) absolutely crap at volleyball!

Seto grimaced, "Do I have to?"

Serenity pulled him out of the water and ran towards the net, as she picked up a ball. "Don't worry Seto! No one's here to make fun of you! It's just a bit of fun between a happy couple. Now c'mon, let's play!"

Serenity served, throwing the ball a little further than she thought it would go. Seto just about managed to slap it back and Serenity clapped. "See? You did it!"

They played for the next hour and a half, occasionally cooling off from the sweltering sun. By the end of it, Serenity had won by three out of five. She had slipped off her camisole (she had put on a bikini top before coming outside) and skipped into the cool water as she gazed at the never-ending horizon. _'The ocean's so beautiful!'_

Two strong arms linked around her waist as lips caressed her neck. "What are you thinking about?"

"Just how beautiful it is here," She replied as something caught her eye, "Seto, look! It's a dolphin!" His arms unlocked as he moved closer into the water.

"It shouldn't be this close to land, should it?" He furrowed his eyebrows as the animal came closer. He could hear its clicking and it sounded... Distressed. A minute later, three fish washed up on the shore. "Don't worry, it's just chasing the fish."

"But if it comes any closer, it'll beach itself!"

He stared at her indifferent, "So? It'll get back in."

Serenity shook her head. "No, it won't. The sand isn't wet enough for it to glide back down. Seto please, we have to help it."

He sighed. "Fine! We're waiting for it though."

A few minutes later, the dolphin had well and truly beached itself. Serenity ran over and began to pour water over it. Seto took his time walking towards it, teasing the dolphin with smart remarks such as, "You greedy little whale; you beached yourself just for a few fish?"

The dolphin stared at him, making short clicking noises. Seto chuckled and began to scoop out the sand around it, making a moat. Water flooded into it and the dolphin began to wiggle its body as if it was saying, "I can move! Lemme go swimming now!"

Seto pushed the animal down the moat as Serenity helped as much as she could. "God, this thing's heavy!" Seto groaned, earning a tail kick from the dolphin.

Half an hour later, it was back in the sea and Serenity started to stroke its head and lead it back to deep water. "Seto, c'mon, I wanna go swimming with him!"

He moaned. What was so great about a miniature whale? He swam closer to his wife and as he got closer, the animal with her started hitting him with its beak! "What're you doing? Get off me!"

Serenity couldn't help but laugh as the dolphin ceased its torture. They swam as far as they could, so they wouldn't get stranded, and left the dolphin when they came across his pod. "Goodbye, little fella! I'll miss you!" Serenity waved as Seto pulled her back to shore.

"'Ren, he's a dolphin. You met him half an hour ago, how can you miss him?"

"I guess I'm just too nice. Now, I just wanna relax with you while drinking fancy fruit juice. My limbs are killing me!"

When they reached the shore, Serenity lay on the sand as Seto went inside for the juice. She guessed it was about two o'clock since breakfast had finished at twelve and their volleyball match lasted quite a bit of time.

Five minutes later, Seto was back with two glasses of fruit juice. He sat down next to her as she gulped down the contents in her glass. He stared at her, his eyebrows raised.

"What? Saving a dolphin is thirsty work!" Serenity rose up, grabbed her glass and walked inside to get some more juice. She filled up her glass, right to the rim, and drank it all in ten seconds flat. She then went outside and sunbathed with Seto (or made out...) for the rest of the day...

They went swimming too!

* * *

After dinner, a tanned Seto was sat up in bed, checking his emails. "'Ren, the meteor shower's starting in two minutes! Hurry up if you wanna catch it!" Just then, Serenity walked in, her blush red as a tomato. Seto's eyes nearly bugged out of his head as he put his iPad on the bedside table and stared at her in awe.

She was clad in a fuchsia push-up bra with black rococo-style patterns. She was also wearing a matching pair of full-back panties with black lace on her hips and a little black bow in the middle. Around her waist was a matching suspender belt that held up her fishnet thigh-high stockings. "Well? What d'ya think?" She spun around as her auburn hair hit the doorframe.

Seto was still quite dumbstruck and his stunned expression stuck on his face until she climbed into bed with him. "I don't have any pajamas and Mai packed my suitcase; what else would you expect?"

"Who does she think I am? Hugh Hefner?" Serenity giggled and climbed into his arms.

"She's just messing with us. You know what she's like!" She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. His arms ran from her back to her front, where he unclipped her bra as a meteor flew past. A minute later, the sky lit up with a fire of meteors as the **very** happy couple inside lit there own fire in a **very** special way!

* * *

**Bambi: Yay! Finally!**

**Mazi: Sowwy if it's wate! We were bizzy wit some famiwy dwama! Some guysez must knowsez... Actuallyz, everybodyeez should knowsez; it wasez on our profilesez for agesez... Still isez!**

**Bambi: Can you use normal English now?**

**Mazi: Yeah, suresezzz... -,-**

**Bambi: Umm... O-o Ok. Review please, our loyal readers!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

* * *

Chapter Six

"Seto?"

"Yes Serenity?"

"Can we talk about babies?"

"Don't you think it's a little soon? I mean, I'd love little Kaiba feet around the place, but we just got married."

"No, I don't mean, like, right now; I meant as in... If we were to have a baby..."

"Yes...?"

"How would you feel?"

"Serenity... Is there something you're not telling me?"

Yes. There was something she wasn't telling him; she was very prone to getting very heavy and quite early periods. In turn, that would mean that there was a possibilty she could get pregnant easily since she ovulated more often; but she hadn't had that period she thought was coming... It could just be that stress made it late but she was paranoid! She heard that stress could also make your period not arrive **at all. **But that was only heavy stress, right?

"It's nothing," she stated after a minute of silence. "I was just wondering..."

He proceeded to wrap his other arm around her naked form and dug his head into her wet hair, slowly kissing her neck. "Stop wondering then!"

"I can't though..."

"Well maybe I can help you."

* * *

"I think I'm finally done with that wondering..." Serenity whispered as Seto kissed her jaw repeatedly. She could hardly stand and he was having to hold her up, just for her to walk out of the bathroom! "Oh, I'm shaking." She wrapped her arms around his neck as he picked her up, bridal-style.

"You're amazing, ya know that?"

"It's nice to know..." He dropped her on the bed. "We have to leave this place soon though." He got up and started to dress.

Yes, it was their last day in the Canaries. They'd spent two weeks in their little slice of paradise and it was slowly coming to a close. They'd had a lot of fun just messing around like a pair of hyperactive kids though! They had movie marathons, more days on the beach, romantic days in, swam in their indoor pool (why they had one when they were next to sea, we will **never** know!), they went stargazing and even had a cook-off! Serenity won, obviously, since she didn't skip out on Home Economics. Seto could bake cakes and other sweet dishes, but he was no good at cooking anything else... Serenity had said, "When we have a baby, you can make him or her some delicious cookies and cake! Or maybe when I get cravings..."

The packing was done, the plane would arrive later that evening and Serenity wanted the last day of their honeymoon to be special! Seto would storm into his office, come home late every night and probably not have any time for her when they got home. And it was rather bad for her to think this, but she couldn't help but still feel that something was going to happen; something wrong... _'Maybe him and Joey are going to have another argument.' _She thought. _'No, it's something else, but I don't know what...'_

"Serenity? What're you thinking about?" Seto approached her in his jeans and open shirt.

"I just don't want you to forget me when we get home. I know you'll be really busy with Kaiba Corp. and I keep feeling like something bad's gonna happen." She couldn't help but be bluntly honest; he could always see right through her lies.

He stroked her wet hair as she buried herself into his toned chest. "Nothing bad will happen. Not with us, anyway..." He seemed to be deep in thought as he stared out of the window. "Nothing." He kissed her forehead and told her to pull on a dress; they were going to sit outside, all day, and just rest with each other. Lovely...

Serenity decided on a plain, white summer dress and left her hair out to dry in the sun. She strolled outside, picking up a fruit salad on the way. She popped a blueberry into her mouth. "Gimme." Seto then snatched a strawberry from the blue bowl.

"Greedy!" She exclaimed, as he swooped down to catch her lips, the strawberry still in his mouth. The mix of the two sweet fruits was quite sensual to the two as Serenity fell to the sand, the bowl of fruit settled next to her. Their tongues played and Seto's hands ran through her wet hair. Serenity moaned as he pulled away. "Did you like that?"

Serenity nodded and cooed, "Gimme more...?"

"Of course!"

* * *

The ride home in the jet was rather quiet as Seto was readying himself for work. He was sending out a long, tiring email to each employee commanding them to be ready and punctual for work tomorrow. Well, most employees anyway; the ones receiving an email about seeing him in his office were the ones who acted like children; they were being fired!

"Umm... Seto, if you're firing them, why don't you just fire them over email?" Serenity asked, leaning against his shoulder.

He smirked back, "I wanna see their worthless faces when they realize I'm always watching them. Especially when they decide to bang my secretaries..."

Serenity's eyes widened. "You watched that?!" She was about to slap him when he caught her wrist in an iron grip.

**"No** I **didn't.** I was overlooking the CCTV and it just turned up!"

Serenity rose an eyebrow. "You better be telling me the truth!"

"Of course I am!" He softly kissed her jaw and continued typing.

_'Oh Ra, please tell me that he's telling me the truth and that he didn't watch it purposely!'_

* * *

In the deepest galaxy, a great being stood near his golden dragon, which dropped a scroll into his hands. He opened it with great curiosity; it had been thousands of years after his last prayer! Opening it, his large, beady eyes read the message carefully and he frowned. "This makes no sense! Didn't watch wha- Oh! She thinks he witnessed a sadistic murder, doesn't she?"

His dragon raised a claw, holding its head in embarrassment. _'He'll never get it...'_

* * *

"Serenity, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just feeling a little upset..."

He moved closer towards her. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you have to go to work tomorrow and then you'll just forget about me... You'll be drowning in paper and be glued to your laptop."

He rose from his seat and kneeled in front of her, taking her hands in his. Their lips collided as she opened her mouth to speak. His tongue stroked her lips in soft, passionate strokes, her hands breaking free and running through his soft, silky hair. But it didn't feel the same. That feeling she had whenever he kissed her. It used to feel as though a butterfly had flown out of her stomach and wrapped them in a cocoon. But it was just so different, she couldn't feel that cocoon anymore! It was still passionate, but not the same.

When he pulled away, he saw the tears falling. He quickly wiped them away and whispered, "Nothing's going to happen. Don't worry Serenity. I'll always love you, with all of my heart. I know what you're thinking and you have to stop it. You can't keep thinking like this because it hurts me. Maybe you think something bad will happen because it's always on your mind... I don't know how a woman's mind works so I can't talk but just... Stop thinking like that Serenity." He wiped away more tears and kissed her forehead, cheeks, nose, chin and finally her lips. "I love you so much."

She fell into his lap, replying, "I love you too Seto."

"You know that I'll only ever love you and no other woman in my life, don't you?" He flashed her a smile that would only appear for her and Mokuba.

"Yeah," she whispered, burying her head into his neck, breathing in his spicy scent. The way he held her, the way he kissed her, the way he spoke to her. It used to be so magical. Key word, **used. **Now it was different. Why didn't it feel like all those times before? _'Maybe it's an after-marriage thing,' _she thought.

* * *

The drive home was even quieter since Seto was still on his iPad (working of course) and Serenity had no idea what to say to him!

Tomorrow was a work day, so she still had him for the evening. But wouldn't he be busy with this back-to-work thing? Then, a hand rose to massage his temples; he was thinking too much again! "Seto, don't overwork yourself already!"

He brushed her hand away and said, "No, I need to do this."

"Please Seto. Not yet. We just got back and you have some crazy jet lag. You need to relax it off before work tomorrow."

He sighed at her stubbornness. He placed his iPad back into its case with a grumbled, "Fine!"

Serenity scooted closer to him and held his hand. He looked up at her; she just smiled and kissed him. "What? Is there something wrong with loving my husband?"

He shook his head silently._ 'Seriously, women...'_

The car slowed to a halt outside the mansion. Serenity had been there many times and it was almost like her second home (until it did truly become home when she married Seto), but she couldn't stop and stare in awe at it every time. "I don't think I'll ever get used to seeing this every day."

"You will Serenity. Give it a week and you'll be ordering everyone around like you're the queen!" Seto replied with a smirk. He exited the car and then reached back for Serenity. Roland approached them with another man.

They nodded towards him and began to take the luggage out of the limousine as the two entered the mansion.

"Wow! Who redecorated the place?" Serenity gaped in awe at the giant glass chandelier that had just been put up. She then gazed at the marble staircase which, she realized, had just been encrusted with red quartz! She spun around to see Seto on the phone with someone. It sounded professional by the fact that Seto was yelling down the phone to the poor employee on the other end. He hung up with a scowl and turned back to her. His scowl fell and was replaced with disappointment. "Serenity, I have to go."

"But Set-"

"No buts! This is urgent."

He pulled his jacket back on.

"But Seto, we just got back! They can wait."

"No. I'll be back later."

He grabbed his briefcase.

"Seto, I thought I was more important than work! Tell them to fix it themselves, whatever the problem is!"

He froze in front of the door. His head turned back to see her hurt expression.

"Seto. You are going to stay home with me and relax. I don't care what work you have to do; you're staying with m-"

SLAP!

* * *

**Mazi: :O OMG!**

**Bambi: Why are you OMG-ing? You wrote the last part!**

**Mazi: :O I don't know...**

**Bambi: We've switched personalities again, haven't we?**

**Mazi: Nope... You just ate...**

**Bambi: Oh yeah.**

**Mazi: Sigh... OMJEEZ! SHE JAST GAT BITCH-SLAPPED!**

**Bambi: And ughhh... We'll update soon my lovelies... Try to be quicker as well... And many thanks to LadyRitsu for her help with this chapter! ^-^ We did get that bit right, right?**

**Mazi: REVOOOOOOOOOOO!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

* * *

Chapter Seven

What just happened? She was lying on the floor in the foyer, her cheek was red (stinging too) and he just stood there with a smirk on his face. She stared up at him in fear. He just slapped her. He just **slapped** her. The man who promised to always be there for her, to always love her and never let harm come to her. He had hit her because she wanted him to stay home. Was this the feeling she had been getting? There was no inch of remorse or shame in his eyes or on his face. Just that sadistic smirk he used to give when he was a teenager; when Yugi and the gang first met him.

Serenity tried to move away from him but as soon as she rose a little, he grabbed her naked arm, pulling her up. He dragged her up the stairs in an iron grip, not caring for her cries of pain. When they reached the bedroom, Seto threw her into a corner and approached her slowly. "Serenity, Serenity, Serenity. Shouldn't you know better than that? You should **never** get me angry."

"Seto, why did you do that? I only wanted you to st-"

SLAP!

He grabbed her soft chin, pulling their faces only millimeters apart. He stared at the red cheek and the salty tears that were running past it.

_'How could he?'_

His lips were practically placed on her's as he spoke, "You bitch. Don't speak back to me, ever!"

She wanted to kiss him, to hold him, to plead for him to stop messing with her. She wanted to cry into his shoulder and melt into his chest as his arms would snake around her, pulling her into his usually warm embrace. Why was he doing this? What had happened? Did she do something or say something that offended him? All she knew was, Seto was killing her. He would never say something like that or do **anything **like that! Her tears kept falling and she couldn't think straight!

What did he just say? What? _'Why would he? I was right! I never should've listened to Joey!' _She thought, the feeling of betrayal causing her soft heart to bruise and swell, to burn and finally shrivel up into a broken toy; the toy he used to capture her.

"I only used you. All I want is an heir. I manipulated you and your **stupid** family. I can do whatever I want now. Mokuba's gone off to college so he won't know anything and you'll do what I say otherwise..." He leaned in closer to her ear. "I will burn you... I will beat you... And I will cut you... Slowly. And until you die... I'll make sure everyone thinks you're insane if you dare to let even one word out, or show a scar..."

He rose and left the room. She heard something click; he'd locked her in.

* * *

She kissed him softly as he came back to her through the door. His arms snaked around her waist as their tongues battled. He won and as they parted ever so slowly, she whispered in his ear, "Nice to see you again, sir."

"I'm glad to finally be back." He rubbed his curving nose against her soft, slender neck, sending a shiver down her spine.

"DADA!"

"Hey Lucas!" Joey tore away from his disappointed wife and took his son out of his high chair and squeezed him in delight! "I missed my little baby boy!"

Lucas giggled and pulled on his dad's golden locks as Mai went back to making her apple pie. "How was work?" She asked.

"It was fine. Some rich brat wanted her car repaintin' and da interior redesigned. I says to her, "Look girly, we don't do all dat stuff; we're freakin' mechanics!" And guess what she said den!" He took a seat at the table as Mai stuck the pie in the oven and joined him.

Lucas was put back in his high chair, playing with his hair, as Mai grinned. "What, she threatened to sue ya?"

Joey did a double take at his wife's face. _'How can she be laughin' about dis?!'_

"Yes actually, she did! Now I'm stuck with a pink convertible..." He grumbled.

Mai smiled. "Well, speaking of rich brats, I heard Beauty and the sexy Beast are coming back from their honeymoon!"

Joey grimaced; sexy beast? Really? What was wrong with women these days!?

"What? You don't wanna see your sister?" She raised an eyebrow and cooed to her recently turned nine month old, "You wanna see aunty 'Ren? Do you? Do you?"

He giggled and grinned. "Yah! Atty 'Wen! Unca!" He clapped his hands in delight as Joey rolled his eyes. It was always about "atty and unca" wasn't it? Why couldn't it just be Joey, Mai and Lucas? Then again, Joey didn't want his only son to be a hermit! Suddenly, an idea came to mind! "Mai. Let's have sex."

Mai stared at him in shock, slapped him and shouted, "DO YOU MIND NOT TALKING LIKE THAT IN FRONT OF OUR BABY!?"

"Shex."

Mai and Joey turned to the baby in the high chair.

"Shhhhex!"

"Oh no." Joey muttered, glancing at his wife who gave him a death glare.

"Look. At. What. You. Did. NOW!"

He rose from his chair so fast that it fell over as he decided to sprint out of the door, Mai at his heels.

They didn't realize they'd left a laughing Lucas inside all by himself... With the door open...

* * *

_'I can't believe he did something like that.' _Serenity slouched against the bed in defeat; the door would NOT budge. She was locked in for only God knows how long! She left her phone in her suitcase and there was no other way to call anyone. She'd been in there for about an hour, rubbing her bruised arm, wiping away tears and just staring at the mahogany door in fear and failure.

Then, she heard voices outside. Very familiar voices. It was Roland!

She knocked on the door and said, "Roland? Is that you?"

"Yes, it is ma'am. What do you need?" He sounded nervous but Serenity brushed it off.

"Umm... Well, I need you to unlock the door."

She heard another voice laughing as it muttered, "Stupid women!"

"I heard that! Roland? Do you have a key?"

Roland sighed as he elbowed his co-worker in the ribs. "I'm sorry ma'am, but I don't. Master Kaiba took the bundle before he went to work." And with that, he walked off.

Serenity fell to the floor and slumped against the door in defeat. She glared at the wall. Suddenly, something rang. _'The doorbell. Oh no! What am I going to do?'_

* * *

**Mazi: Yeah, we know late we are with this... I had an operation, and was stuck in hospital for AGES. **

**Bambi: And I was stuck with coursework. Mountains of it. Plus, we kinda... Lost the... passion to write?**

**Mazi: Plus we had writer's block on how to end this chapter... BUT WE'RE BACK! And happy!**

**Bambi: We're so glad that we have new readers! We're also glad our old ones want to stick with us! Cus damn, do we take the pee-pee with updating...**

**Mazi: Yeah... We do... Anyway, please review! And tell us what you think'll happen! Oh, and what's gonna happen to silly Joey Wheeler?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

* * *

Chapter Eight

Serenity was in trouble. It was most probably Joey and the gang at the door to welcome her and Seto back! With her trapped inside her own bedroom, who would be there for them to welcome? Maybe she could jump out of the window? No, the drop was worth at least four stories (she was on the second floor, but as you can imagine, the Kaiba mansion had quite height ceilings)!

What if she picked the lock? Yes! That would work! But what with? She had no pins or picks!

It was hopeless! She was never going to get out!

* * *

Sat in a high chair, was Lucas, bawling his little eyes out as he finally noticed his parents were nowhere to be found. "Mama! Dada! Wah you go?" He began to cry again as he heard no voice or footsteps.

"Hey kiddo... Now, where's your mamma?"

Lucas turned and his eyes widened as he held out his arms at the man staring at him from behind the high chair.

* * *

"Mr and Mrs Wheeler! What a surprise!" Roland opened the door to see an enraged Mai and a limping Joey turn up on his master's doorstep.

He let them in, locking the door as a now smiling Mai inquired, "So, where's the two lovebirds?"

Roland blushed at the term and stammered, "Well, umm, M-Mr Kaiba had an umm... Emergency at Kaiba Corp. so he rushed off there. B-But, Mrs Kaiba is in their bedroom. Probably just freshening up from their long flight!"

His unsure smile made Joey suspicious... "Why ain't she down here den? Wid us? I'm pretty sure she heard da doorbell!"

"She could be asleep." Roland hurried out.

"Joey, stop acting suspicious! I'm sure she's ok. She's probably in the shower or, as Roland said, asleep." Mai hit him upside the head and continued, "Now, you go and sit down. I'll go and see if Serenity's alright."

Joey whined, but reluctantly dragged his feet to the living room as Roland watched the couple in amusement._ 'Young people today! Of course, I'm only in my forties, but even when I was young, **men** told the **women** what to do!'_

"You certainly have control over your husband Mrs Wheeler." He remarked, with his ever straight face.

Mai replied, "It's all in the charm... Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to find my little sister-in-law!" And with that, she strolled up the steps as Roland wandered off to wherever he needed to be.

As Mai walked towards the newly-wed's room, she admired the new wallpapers, new chandeliers, new carpets; in fact, new everything! It was like the mansion had had a breath of fresh air over the two weeks the Kaiba's had been away! She finally made it to a thick, glossy oak door. She knocked thrice. A scramble was heard from inside and Mai knocked on the door again. "Serenity? Are you in there?" She tried to open the door but found that it was locked.

"Mai!"

The blonde was thoroughly relieved when she found out that Serenity hadn't blacked out or anything! "Yes it's me Hon', do ya think you could unlock the door?"

That sent the young woman into an even bigger panic; her cheeks were still a little red and there was a purple bruise on her arm! "I can't! I... Um..." She sighed. "I locked myself in and I don't have a key."

Mai couldn't help but let out a small giggle; she had locked herself in? How was that even possible?

"Are you laughing at me?" Serenity cried. It hurt for her to know that Mai would never know the real reason as to why she was locked in; if Mai did know (like she had said on Serenity's wedding day), she would personally kill Seto with her bare hands! But would Serenity want her to? Of course not! He was the man she loved, even if he had confided his sinister plans in her, revealing her to be a simple pawn in his game. It was as simple as that!

"I'm sorry Sereni-" Mai broke out into another fit of laughter and tried to continue, "I'm sorry! It's just that, you see cease to amaze me! I mean, what kind of person is able to lock themselves in a room, without the key!?"

Serenity frowned and whined, "Are you going to get me out or not?"

"Ok! Just let me get a pi- But wait, why can't I just call Roland?"

"Roland just walked past and said he never carries any keys for our rooms."

Mai simply frowned but inside, she was a volcano! _'HOW DARE HE NOT HELP MY BABY SISTER? It's not like it's **hard** to pick locks! God, the **nerve** of some people!'_

"Hold on 'Ren, I'll get you out." She pulled a pin from her hair and picked the lock, carefully; she didn't want Kaiba on her case for damaging them! The lock was tricky, but it soon budged, letting a small click resonate through the hall.

Just as Mai was about to push the door open, Serenity charged out, pulling her into a hug. "Thank you Mai! You're the best sister in the world!" She exclaimed.

"I'm glad I helped Serenity! But, how did you get locked in there in the first place?"

Serenity pulled away, placing her hands over bruises and making sure her hair covered her cheek. She smiled nervously at her sister-in-law. "I don't really know... Maybe the locks got jammed or something, you know what it's like!"

The blonde raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "Oh well, at least you're out!"

Serenity nodded. "We'll, come and sit down; we'll have our very own girly chat first!"

When the two entered the bedroom, Serenity noticed how beautiful it really was! The teal walls, the dark oak king-size bed and the lush chocolate brown rug, sat on the wooden floor, beneath her feet made her feel so comfy and warm! She almost forgot how Seto had thrown her about when Mai asked, "Serenity? What are those bruises on your arm?"

* * *

**Mazi: WOOP WOOP! Sorry for the wait... I was actually going to make this chapter longer, but I'm too ill... And stupid Bambi decided to go to school today...**

**Zane: But, you had me to help you! And this is such a GREAT CLIFFY! ! !**

**Mazi: Yesh it ish. Now, someone (I'm not going to name them) asked me how Lucas can talk and yet he's only eight months. Well, it really varies in children. My little bro started talking when he was nine months, but Bambi's bro didn't start 'till he was two! So yeah, variation sucks...**

**Zane: And don't forget people, read and review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

* * *

Chapter Nine

"What?"

"Where did you get those bruises? They look pretty bad..."

Serenity felt a bead of sweat roll down her forehead.

"Umm... I-I, well, umm..." She stared up at Mai, who held a concerned frown across her beautiful face. She sat on the bed and looked down at her hands which sat in her lap. Her white dress was crinkled and creased and the young woman had no answer.

_'Should I tell her? Or will Seto really make everyone believe I'm mad? He wouldn't be able to though; I mean, Mai knows me inside and out! She'd know if I was crazy.'_

Serenity took a deep breath and whispered, "It was Seto."

Mai's eyes widened. "What!? I never figured him for that kind of guy! Well, I guess I suspected but Serenity! Oh, come here!" She pulled the wide-eyed brunette into a hug.

Serenity pulled away and exclaimed, "You guessed? You knew!? You knew he was like this?" She felt bitter tears stream down her face.

Mai stammered and stared at her sister-in-law, "I didn't say I knew, but I didn't think it bother you so much! I mean, you even told me to stop babying you and I wanted you to grow up and know that some people aren't going to be soft on you!"

Serenity stood up and let out an agitated scream. "You thought I wouldn't mind? He hurt me! These bruises hurt! Yes, I told to stop babying me, but not stop caring about me!" She turned to cry into the corner between the en-suite door and a teal wall.

Mai jumped off the bed, spun the girl around and pulled her into another hug. "Serenity listen to me! I love you with all my heart and I'll never stop! I never stopped caring about you and I don't want to!" She pulled away to wipe away the woman's tears. "But some people are like that... That's just how they are."

"So you're saying that some people enjoy the pain of others? It's cruel and inhumane."

"I know it is, but that's Seto. He likes it rough and I don't think you can change that."

Serenity's eyes widened._ 'What the heck is she talking about!?'_

After a few moments of sniffling, she asked, "Thanks Mai, but, I just have to ask, what are you talking about?" She pulled away and stared at the blonde.

"Well, Kaiba's into rough sex, right? Like BDSM...?"

Serenity blushed a deep crimson. She decided to go along with Mai's story and replied, "Y-yeah, he is... The first time, he was really gentle and sweet. But I could tell he didn't like it as much." She knew this was all a lie but couldn't tell Mai the truth, otherwise only God knew what would happen!

"Was it good though?" Mai asked, pulling her back to the bed.

Again, Serenity blushed and slowly nodded her head. "It was amazing..." She whispered. A tear fell from her eye. "I just can't wait until we have a baby of our own!"

Mai smiled and muttered, "It's not easy though. You remember me when I was pregnant with Luc- Lucas!" Her eyes widened in fear as she stood up from her seat.

The brunette sprang up and asked, "Mai, what's wrong?"

"Oh, Serenity! I'm such a horrible mother! I-I left Lucas at home a-and there was a pie in the oven and I just have to go!" The blonde ran down the corridors and stairs at lightning speed, with enough tears to fill a river streaming down her pale cheeks.

She was just about to tear open the front door when a heavenly sight appeared in front of her.

"Lucas."

There he was, in his uncle's loving arms, smiling and laughing at the man's playful tickling. She ran up to the pair and grabbed her child away from Seto, silently holding him as more tears fell down her face.

"I'm so sorry baby... I'm so sorry I left you at home!" Mai repeatedly whispered, kissing her baby's curls.

Serenity ran down the stairs after her, while pulling on a cardigan, catching Seto's glares. They soon disappeared as Joey came stumbling down the hall, screaming.

"MAI! WE LEFT LUCA-"

"Don't worry Joey! Seto brought him here." Serenity looked up at the dragon of a man, to see him advancing in her direction. She kept smiling, completely natural, as he wrapped an arm around her small waist, kissing her soft cheek.

Mai stared up at Seto with tears in her eyes. She thanked him endlessly, hugging an astounded Lucas to her well endowed chest.

"How'd ya know he was at home alone dough? I thought youse were at work." Joey eyed Seto waiting for an answer.

"The **problem** was a simple bug. The incompetents I hire are too dimwitted to notice that all they had to do was reset the system, obviously transferring all files to a backup disk. Then I decided to let you know we were back and found him alone." He scowled, feeling rather fed up of how it seemed as though he was the only one on this Earth with a fully functioning brain!

Serenity stared up at in humour; he would never lose that amusing and witty side, no matter how complex. She wrapped her arms around his waist and dug her face into his shirt. His arm tightened around her as Mai pulled her head up from her baby boy. "You turned the oven off didn't you?"

"Of course I did, I'm not stupid..." By now, Seto was quite annoyed at his "family," but couldn't do anything about it since he needed them for his heir. After that, they could rot in a hole for all he cared; he just needed that innocent factor for the blame to be shifted somewhere else...

"Hang on a mo, I got another question." Everyone stared at him in anticipation (a certain someone, in annoyance). "Did ya bring the pie wit'cha?"

"Of course I didn't, dimwit."

"'Ey, shut it moneybags!"

The girls laughed at their husband's never-ending teasing and left the hallway for the living room.

* * *

"Serenity...?" He softly called her name, leaving a trail of soft kisses down her neck and shoulder.

"Seto?" She took hold of the hand sat on her small waist.

His arms wrapped around her, tightly holding her in his warm embrace. "How did you get out of the bedroom?" His soft whispers came across as the harshest screams which sent an icy finger to trail her spine.

"Mai got me out."

"How? Did she pick the lock or magically acquire a key, which, may I add, were with me the whole time?"

The brunette dared to turn and glance into her love's cerulean eyes. Instead of blind fury, she saw that special look he used to give her; that look full of love and devotion. "She picked it."

Her simple answers satisfied his desires; Serenity was **so, very** afraid. Just how he liked it. "I'll be changing that lock to something a little stronger, so next time, you can't get away from me!" Seto playfully purred as he kissed her square on the mouth. Scooping her legs, he placed her onto the kitchen counter next to the dirty dishes for easier access to her sweet lips and tongue.

Serenity was quite astounded by his actions! One second, he's **scaring** the life out of her and the next, he's **making** out with her? But she decided to stop dwelling and just enjoy the moment... Enjoy his soft lips, enjoy his sweet tongue, enjoy his roaming hands...

"Ahum."

They ripped themselves apart to see Mai in the doorway with a bottle of cold baby formula. "You know, as much as all couples love a good romp in the kitchen, I think you guys should save it until everyone's gone..." She then strolled to the microwave and placed the bottle into the contraption. Winking at the two brunettes, she then left the room.

A few moments later, Seto glared at his breathless, young wife. "Get rid of them. Fast."

Seto pulled away, and stormed out, probably to "bed" (which she knew always meant extra work).

She truly couldn't fathom him. He was just like the machines he had built with his own hands; so complex and difficult. Serenity didn't know what was going on anymore. She used to be "loved" and "adored" by the distant and cunning dragon: Seto Kaiba himself. Now she had learned what Seto really wanted her for, it confused and angered her. How could someone use another person like that? She thought he'd changed from his cruel old self, but no. He was a damn good actor, she'd give him that.

BEEP!

Serenity's head turned to the microwave which had brought her away from her musings. Almost robotically, she walked out, baby bottle in hand, to the living room.

"Who's daddy's lickle monster? Who's daddy's lickle monster?" Joey cooed his infant son as Serenity stared in jealousy; Seto would never be a father like Joey. He would be hard, cold, slave driving, almost. Sure, he would provide the essentials, Serenity was sure of that, but he would never play with the child, right? Wouldn't he be too busy training his offspring for work? It made the woman sick to know that all he'd wanted was a robot. That's what she believed he'd make their baby. A robot. A simple machine, programmed to keep the Kaiba name alive.

She couldn't do this, it was such a horrible deed! But she had no choice. She'd have to.

"Oh, Serenity!" Mai's melodic voice brought her away from her wandering thoughts. "It's getting late, I think we should get going."

She strolled over to the family of blondes saying, "Yeah, I think Seto's getting a little grumpy about you guys staying so long!" She let out a small giggle and put the warm bottle on the coffee table in front of the black sofa where Joey was sat, with a rather hungry Lucas in his arms.

Joey immediately grabbed the bottle, and coaxed the nipple into Lucas's mouth. "Can I feed him first? I don't wanna be walkin' home **and** feedin' him at the same time!"

"You won't have to walk, I'll get Roland to take you guys home!"

Joey stared at his sister, suspiciously, "Are you **purposely** tryna get rid of us...?"

Mai and Serenity stared in shock; "What!? No! It's just really late and like I said, the beast up there's getting his boxers in a twist over it..." Serenity argued.

"Aah, I'm only kiddin' 'Ren! We'll leave you guys to yourselves!" The Brooklyn blonde didn't favour leaving so quickly (even if they'd stayed the whole evening!) after not seeing his sister for so long but he carefully stood up, passed the baby to his mother and pulled Serenity into a bear hug.

Moments later, Serenity was met with a lighter hug from Mai who whispered, "Don't let him get too rough, k?" A smirk adorned her ruby lips as Lucas whined from being squashed between two well-endowed women...

"C'mon, I'll go get Roland." The brunette smiled and just as she was about to open the door, Roland poked his head in.

"Mr Kaiba wishes to see you immediately, Mrs Kaiba. I'll take care of getting the Wheelers back home."

Serenity stood doe-eyed and let out, "O-ok. I'll see you guys soon. Bye!" She then almost ran up the stairs to her beloved beast.

* * *

**Mazi: ... I dunno what to say...**

**Bambi: It's been too long... **

**Mazi: We're sorry...**

**Bambi: Shit happened...**

**Mazi: So yeah...**


End file.
